Wireless communication is becoming ubiquitous. As usage of finite spectral allocation increases, co-channel interference is becoming a significant issue. One of the most fragile components of communications is synchronization, i.e., the detection and timing estimation of an incoming (received) signal. With the introduction of the wireless WiFi standard IEEE 802.11N, multiple antenna wireless systems have become more common. However, the presence of interference has presented a significant obstacle to conventional wireless technologies utilizing multiple antennas. Making the problem more difficult is the complicated multipath environment, characterized by resolvable delay spread of signals, in which wireless systems typically operate.